Memories Of Orchids
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: Seifer is a changed man. He's been drifting for 6 years, until he finally decides to face his fears at Garden. However, it seems that fate still has some suprises left for him... (Raionne and some Zejiin, Squinoa, Quaguna + Selvine)
1. Memories of Garden

**Memories of Orchids **

Part One

Seifer walked slowly down the familiar halls of the Garden. He felt the rush of memories inside him; the sights, the sounds, even small things like the smell of the orchids in the Garden reminded him of his youth.

Youth. He was still only 24. He felt so old now, six years after the second sorceress war. His old life was gone, and he had drifted through life since… a job in Balamb town, moving onto Deling city, even down to Winhill to try and escape the pain and emptiness that had dogged him all these years. He felt the strangest sense of belonging when his old adversary Squall had invited him to give a lecture at the Garden.

Life at the Garden had, of course, moved on. Squall had married his sorceress, Rinoa, which did not surprise him in the slightest, and they had a young daughter, Yuna. Irvine was with Selphie, again no surprise.  Then there was Quistis and Laguna. Seemed that if Quisty couldn't have the son, she could have the father at least. They seemed happy. Good for them. And how about Fujiin and Zell. Seemed that chicken-wuss was exactly what Fujiin needed to lighten her up a bit. And Raijin and Ellone…

Everyone had moved on in his or her lives except him.

He stepped towards the 2f classroom… his old classroom. Quistis was waiting for him, a large smile on her face. Nervously he cleared his throat. Quisty ran to him and hugged him, forgetting all protocol.  Soon she regained herself and turned to her class. She spoke out brightly "Class, I'd like to introduce to you a very honoured guest. Now, myself and Mr Leonheart (Seifer stifled a giggle)…. As I was saying, Mr Leonheart and myself decided that you might have been getting a very one-sided account of the second sorceress war. We decided to send for the only person we knew who was on the other side during the battle, our old orphanage brother Seifer Almasy."

There were a few excited and nervous murmurs in the classroom. Only one student stayed still, her lips parted in absolute awe….

Quistis continued. "Yes, it is THE Seifer. Who can tell me something about our guest?"

The quiet girl in the front row raised her hand confidently.  The classroom groaned as Quistis pointed at her for the answer. "He was a student at this very garden-"

"-Very good" Quistis replied.

The girl started again "And he was leading the B squadron at the time of the Dollet communications scandal-"

"-Yes, very good…"

"-Where he failed his SeeD examination but found out some very useful information for Garden-"

"Yes, thank you-"

"- And after he failed he ambushed the Timber telecommunication centre and went missing, presumed dead-"

"THANK YOU. Does anyone else have any information of Mr Almasy?"

The class remained silent. The girl sunk down in her seat, still looking at Seifer.

Quistis started up again. "Well, since there seems to be no other students prepared to make any comments, Seifer, would you like to take it from here?"

Seifer stepped forward, still bemused by the girl and her knowledge. "Erm, yes, of course. Well, firstly I'd like to say that it's a pleasure to be back here at Garden. No doubt you know all the basics of the second sorceress war, such as the name of the four modern sorceresses involved?"

The class stayed silent. Seifer could feel the intense arrogance and boredom of these kids. They were just like him when he enlisted for Garden. Only one person looked ready to contribute, but she stayed quiet when she saw the look on Quistis' face.

Seifer continued, "Can nobody tell me? How about you?" he said, looking at the girl. "What's your name?"

She blushed "I'm a-a-Aadeane Olab, Sir" All the other kids laughed, mimicking her and throwing bits of paper at her. She pulled frantically to remove the paper from her long white curls. Seifer went on regardless. "Well, Miss Olab, do you know the names?"

She was soon back on form. "Of course. They were Sorceress Edea, Sorceress Adel, Sorceress Rinoa and Sorceress Ultimecia."

Seifer shuddered at that name

"And…. And what were their roles?"

"Ultimecia originally possessed Edea to get to the prodigy Ellone, who was in her care. After Edea's powers were transferred to Rinoa, Ultimecia used Rinoa to free the equally evil Adel from space."

"Very good. And who's knight was I?"

She smiled at him, her large brown eyes sparkling. "I've been meaning to ask you that. I can't seem to work it out"

Seifer knew now where to start. He sat himself on the desk and began to tell his story…

                                                                                                **************************************

 Overall, he thought the lecture had gone well. Of course, a few students had fallen asleep; he knew the kind of people that took modern history. But Aadeane stayed transfixed, her soft eyes intently watching him as he told her his story. She seemed to be the only other person in the room as he recited his tale.

He stayed behind after the lecture to see the new generation of "Trepies" crowd round the lovely Quistis. O.k., maybe things hadn't changed as much as he'd thought.

One other person was still there.

Aadeane, rather than crowding instructor Trepe or going to the cafeteria for break, was sitting sliently at her desk, working at her computer. She looked serious and compelling; Seifer had to find out what she was studying.

He walked over to her. "Hey, what are ya doin?"

She looked up at him sharply, and tried to hide her work. Seifer managed to see two words: "Lunatic" and "Pandora"

The words made him inhale sharply. "Why are you looking at this?" he said harshly.

"Erm, nothing, one of my family worked there once… I better go"

She sped out of the door and towards the lift. Seifer followed her, not noticing he had run past Rinoa.

"Aadeane! Wait!"

The girl ignored him, waiting patiently for the lift.

"Aadeane, look, you don't want to study that thing too much. There are things which happened at the Lunatic Pandora that no-one should know about…." He paused momentarily, thinking of how he almost sacrificed Rinoa to Adel in those green halls…

"I know. I know it all…."

And with that she stepped into the lift, watching Seifer as she ascended up to 3f.

"Aadeane!!!! AADEANE!"

Seifer's cries were futile. He turned to see Rinoa. She was smiling softly. "Hello Seifer."

He could not help but smile back at her. Still beautiful. "Hello Mrs Rinoa Leonheart!!"

She laughed. "It still sounds odd!" there was a pause, and then she asked him "Would you like to join me in the cafeteria?"

Seifer smiled again…. It was so long since he had smiled like that. "Of course"

As they ventured towards the cafeteria Seifer could hear the familiar noises of his youth… "Does anyone have a couple of spare gil?" "How long is this queue! I have to be at lectures in a few minutes" "Whadaya mean there's no more hot dogs! DAMN!!"…. Wait a second…it couldn't be… "Chicken-wuss?"

Rinoa smiled at him. "Yup. He's still here. But that's Commander Dincht to you, Mr Almasy. He's in charge of battle training. He has his own dojo in the garden now" 

"Really?" Seifer could not quite believe it. His own little Zell, a martial arts master? Maybe he felt surer of himself. Never mind. Seifer could change that.

As they entered the Garden, Fujiin spun round. "SEIFER!!!!!" she called out in her brittle tone. Zell turned to look also, dropping his last hot dog as he did. "You!!!!!"

Seifer decided to ignore the little girly chicken for now. He swept up Fujiin in a large hug, causing her to trip over her own rigid form and even quietly laugh. "SHOCK" was all she could say, so he turned his attentions now to Zell. "Well, guess we better get on now you're going with my best friend, ya chicken-wuss"

"DAMN MAN!!!!! Don't call me that!!!"

Seifer laughed his evil little laugh and went to sit with Rinoa, who had found a secluded table near to the back of the cafeteria. "So" she started up. "How have you been since…."

"Since the war which nearly killed all of us, DID kill Squall, turned your life into a constant battle to stay sane and caused the deaths of thousands through my mistakes? Not that good"

He looked away from Rinoa, desperately looking for a distraction, but he was surprised when she stated. "It's not done with yet, you know."

Seifer looked back at her, suddenly. "What do you mean?" he asked her, his voice tinged with fear.

"Don't you feel there's something still missing, Seifer? I mean, me and Squall have found our place, so has everyone else…"

"Look, do you have a point!"

Rinoa smiled in a slightly frustrated way. "I noticed you met Aadeane. Start there."

She left Seifer sitting at the cafeteria table, pondering what she had just said. Zell came over to join him "So, how's things Seifer?" He hung his head "Not now, peanut brain"

Over the last few weeks Seifer had become closer to Aadeane… as close as she would allow him anyway. He felt a comfort with her that he'd never felt with anyone… not with his two best friends Raijin and Fujiin, not with Rinoa… not even with Matron. She accepted him, and did not ask too many questions about his past. Maybe it was because she had no place here either. She seemed strangely out of place at the Garden, though he could never quite work out why…

"SEIFER!!!!!"

That was her. She trotted up to where he stood and hugged him fondly…. Her hug made him feel strange…

"Hey, what are you doing down here?"

Her face went more serious. "Listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now… but I've been too scared that it might change the way you feel about me…"

Seifer was puzzled "What do you mean?"

Aadeane shifted her weight uncomfortably "I can't talk here. Meet me in the training centre tonight"

Just then the lift arrived. Without saying anything Aadeane jumped in. Seifer was left looking on after she had left.

Rinoa walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, Seify-chan" she spoke softly in his ear. "She may seem like a flustered young girl, but she knows how the earth feels and can hear the voices of the ages."

Seifer looked at her bemused. Then he stormed off back towards the quad.

Aadeane waited patiently. The monsters watched her cautiously, circling her to protect her. As Seifer approached they went to attack him, then backed off at a single look from Aadeane. "What the hell is going on?" hissed Seifer, unable to understand what was happening around him.

Aadeane laughed. "I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you!"

Seifer was beginning to get angry. "Just tell me Aadeane!"

"Just tell you… it sounds so simple when you say it like that..." she said, in a far richer and calmer voice than before… kind of familiar…like "her" voice. "My name is not Aadeane. It's _Odine__.  _The Odine Child, to be precise. And yes, I am the daughter of the scientist." She sat herself down on the ledge that jutted out into the stream and sighed. Seifer sat down next to her as she continued. "My life is a closely guarded secret. Adel demanded to have a child who could inherit her powers. So the good doctor agreed, purely for the good of magical science, you must understand. I was born from Adel, and then placed in Odine's Laboratory for the first few years of my life. They needed me after Ellone disappeared. I was locked away in a small sterile blue room. It was a strange thing, to never have seen the sun or the moon… But I knew they were there. I could feel that they were there. That's what they used to call my genetic memory. They did so many tests to prove theories; how a sorceresses power can be passed to anyone who has a psychic of physical link to them at the time… like Rinoa had with Edea, like Edea had with Yanthé. Then Laguna came to power, and he entrusted me to Edea and the White SeeDs. She called me Odine from O lab, and then people started to record it as Aadeane Olab. Life wasn't quite so terrible on the white SeeD ship. Everyone had a past there, I felt needed… but… but I could still hear mother's voice in my head. She told me every day how cold she was… how lonely she was… how she looked forward to the day she would be free so that she could show them… The things she used to tell me she would do… Then one day, she told me of Ultimecia's plans. They horrified me far more than anything else she had ever told me… She spoke of you… a brave a daring young knight… one who would save her from her loneliness and bring forth a new age for the sorceress… when she said it like that I felt happy and safer… then I realised that if she returned, time compression would begin and we would both be destroyed. I was powerless" 

She stopped to face Seifer. He looked straight back at her, into her eyes. He couldn't believe it, just a few weeks ago Aadeane had just been an anorak in his eyes, a geeky awkward kid who knew too much and didn't fit in. The kind of girl he would have tripped up in the halls a few years back. Now, as he looked closer, he could see the red sparks in her eyes…

"By Hyne!!!!! Your eyes!"

"Yes, I've been meaning to tell you…"

"When your mother died you took her power!"

"Well, not exactly. I took them when  Rinoa was put back into my mother as a child… I suppose I did. I always knew I would. Edea did too, no doubt… that's why she sent me away from the white SeeDs, back into Centra, in case… Just in case I…"

Seifer paced around. "I can't believe it! You, a sorceress! I thought… I thought that part of my life was over…"

The red in her eyes flared. "There's more, but I cannot tell you now! Not if this is how you react. If you are shocked by this, Seifer Almasy, then you wait, just you wait…"

Seifer didn't even watch her leave the training centre. Instead he just sat on the small pier. He was reminded of his time in Balamb with Raijin and Fujiin after the time compression had ceased. Back then the happiness overwhelmed him… a strange, slightly hollow happiness.  He could hear her voice in his head even after the time compression…. Her….

"Ultimecia" Seifer forced himself to say her name aloud.

"What about her?" said a voice in the background. Seifer knew it only to well. "I was not talking to you, Leonheart."

Squall came at sat next to him. "No need to be so rude, Seifer. I thought all the rivalry was behind us."

Seifer remained silent… Squall always tried to be the better man….

"You love Aadeane, don't you?"

Seifer looked incredulously at Squall. In love with her? He hardly knew her… a few weeks ago he didn't even know her name, he'd never touched her orchid white skin, never gazed into her deep brown eyes, never tasted her honey-touched breath… did he love her?

"Of course I don't. Don't be ridiculous" he told Squall, but he didn't even believe it himself.

Squall sighed and looked dead at him. "I know it's a difficult thing to face, Seifer. Loving any woman is difficult, but one who holds all the power of the world in her hands…"

"You can't compare your experiences with mine. Squall. Rinoa is different, your experience of the sorceress is different.."

"So what are you going to do then?"

Seifer stayed silent. Maybe the stupid bastard would take the hint…

"Why don't you take her to the Sorceress Memorial?"

Seifer looked at Squall. What was he suggesting!?!

"The Sorceress Memorial?"

"Well, yeh. That's what finally made me realise how I felt. And maybe it will be for the best, seeing as she is the inheritor of the powers of Adel and has her genetic memory… maybe they could research more ways to… Oh, sorry" he stated suddenly seeing Seifer's face. "Rinoa told me everything!"

Seifer shook his head. "So I just take her. What would I say? "Oh. Sorry Aadeane, but I'm going to have to sacrifice you for the sake of research again, hope you're not too miffed?"

Squall got up and picked up his gun blade. "Just think about it, Seifer."


	2. Who I am

Part Two

Aadeane sat in the library, looking over her book, the book she had taken out time and time again… "_The history and lives of the sorceresses_" 

She loved this book. She could see her past, where she came from. It was a recent addition; recent enough to see her mother and Yanthè. It described her mother as a tyrant… if only they knew what made her so…

She looked around the library. Same crowd as usual… Iuka was waiting for Sarieba, but she'd never come, like every other day, but he'd still be waiting… Postos was studying for his SeeD written test, but he always failed… Leilana was watching him, that same lovelorn look in her eyes… and Rinoa was replacing the books others had left out, grateful to be part of society.

Aadeane smiled at her as Rinoa waved fondly. It was so good to have someone near her who could understand the pain of being a new sorceress. And one day soon they would go back to the orphanage and visit Matron, the only woman to ever survive the burden of power.

"You read that book a lot"

Rinoa came over to join her, looking over the pages. "You always read the same pages…"

Aadeane smiled again. "Yes, my mother…"

"…You miss her?"

Aadeane laughed "I spend my life wondering if I was insane when I heard her voice in my head… now I miss her talking to me."

"It's understandable. She was your mother."

"Rinn? What do you remember about your mother?"

Rinoa pursed her lips together. "She was nothing to do with our world. She was a singer… I took her name when she died…"

"Your mother was Julia Heartilly!"

"Yes, you've heard of her!"

"Of course! Eyes on me was so beautiful, no one's ever showed emotion like that…"

"Yes, but she was still of little importance…" Rinoa's voice trailed off into silence. Suddenly she perked up. "Lets go see Edea!"

"What? Now!?"

Rinoa dragged Aadeane out of the library. "Yes!! Squall said I had free use of the Ragnarok today, Selphie can fly us!"

Aadeane looked at her…. "Ok….!"

Edea waited in the garden of the orphanage. Cid was on the beach, watching the Ragnarok as it flew in. She had known they were coming. Cid laughed loudly with joy as the craft swooped over them. At that moment Edea realised how much she loved him.

"Darling!" she called out. "I'll go see who it is!"

She started walking towards the entrance. The two Sorceresses, barely women, so young, so naïve… at least Rinoa, the Angel Wing sorceress, had a knight. But she worried about the Odine child, the Raven Feather Sorceress… no knight… and she had the blood of Adel flowing through her. Edea understood the differences of power… in her lifetime she had inherited both Angel wing and Raven Feather… she knew the dangers that came with being the latter, more powerful breed, and she knew that Angel Wings were susceptible to being possessed by the powers of the stronger… Aadeane would be a dangerous threat.

"Edea!!!"

Rinoa ran to her. Edea held out her arms to the girl; she was like a daughter to her. Indeed, she had learned all her knowledge of sorcery from the older woman. Edea then noticed the Odine child standing modestly behind her, so alone, like always. Edea smile at her. "Come my child. You have many questions, I can tell."

Hours had past. Seifer was left standing on the 3f deck, waiting…

Where was she?

Surely she had got the intercom message? He had decided to follow Squalls plan. She wouldn't agree to it… she'd create a fuss and then he could leave it at that…

Still waiting….

Aadeane let Rinoa and Selphie go ahead as they entered the Garden. Something about what Matron had said had troubled her… What did she mean by sacrificing her own happiness for others? What would she sacrifice? How would she-

"_Can Aadeane Olab come to the 3f deck. Please_!"

…Seifer?

Selphie turned and smiled at her. "Uh-oh!!! Sounds like someone's been waiting!!!! Better get up there fast!"

Aadeane's throat tightened. Without saying a word she sped past Selphie and Rinoa towards the lift… something Edea had said…

"…come on…"

Why was the lift never there?

Waiting for lifts gave her time to think. And she hated thinking. Things always seemed wrong when she started thinking… about her mother, about her destiny, about her power…

About her love.

"Finally" She stepped alone into the lift and ascended to the 3rd floor. 

She could feel it. The pain. Not physical, not like when she was in "O" lab. This was emotional, and the closer she got to him, the worse it became. What was he thinking? Why was he hurting?

Seifer could see her ascend in the lift. He was going to tell he straight, she'd say no, and he could leave Garden and go back to Winhill….. 

He heard it stop. As he turned around he was greeted with her face.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes. We leave for Esthar now."


	3. Don't Cry

Part Three

Aadeane stayed in silence in the Ragnarok. Seifer switched on the autopilot and looked at her, dumbfounded. He had told her straight that they must go there, and what was her response. "Yes, yes we must. I must…"

How vague. And now she was sitting here. Blank, expressionless… Seifer could only guess at her thoughts. Was she angry with him? It would not surprise him.

Aadeane knew it was coming. She knew from what Edea had said… "You will have to sacrifice your freedom, Aadeane. All sorceresses do at some point. What will truly be telling is if you have someone in the world that is willing to save you. Many Sorceresses live their lives alone…"

_Alone_…

 He had to send her to that awful place; either it would prove to him that he loved her and she would have a knight to keep her safe from harm, or she would be sealed away, like her mother, never able to hurt others… maybe she would be cold and lonely… who would she talk to?

_I can't let any of this show… _she thought to herself, looking straight into the world below her. _I can't let him see, I can't let my sadness and affection affect his choice…_

Stare. Be calm.

Don't cry.

Seifer landed the Ragnarok outside the Sorceress Memorial, and took Aadeane's small white hand to guide her off the aircraft. It trembled as she gazed at the monument… only then did Seifer notice her fear. 

He looked into her large brown eyes… maybe it would be for the last time… he savored each pat of her; her orchid skin, her satin hair, her velvet eyes. They walked together up the long staircase that led to the entrance. Kiros and Ward were waiting for them. Seifer spoke up. "Kiros, Ward, I bring the Sorceress Aadeane to be sealed."

Ward stared at him long and hard. Then Kiros spoke. "Does she come of her own free will?"

"Y-y-yes, I do."

Just like when he first met her Seifer thought as he gave her small pale hand into the trust of Ward. The party led Aadeane through the heavily guarded doors. She looked at him one last time, her eyes desperate for him to speak…

Seifer said nothing.


	4. I miss you

Part Four

_Lonely, lonely… I wish I could talk to you mother, hear your voice again, and feel your soul…_

_I love him, mother. I loved him always. The tales you used to tell.  You told me of his beautiful aquamarine eyes, of his soft voice, of his stern features. You told me of his devotion to what he loved. You told me of how he cared for us, our creed, how he would protect us until his dying breath. I believed you mother. He was my romantic dream; a knight to keep me safe from them; From, Odine, from SeeD, from myself._

_But he did not stop them, mother. He did not defend me.  I am entombed in this… dome, unable to move or speak or breathe. Suspended, alone… I call him but he doesn't listen. Maybe it was for the best… I cannot hurt them now._

_I can feel fathers gaze on me now; he studies me like he did when I was a child. They talk about sending me far away. Lonely, lonely…_

_Edea__ won't talk to me. She is afraid of me, she knows who I am, what I am destined to be. Rinoa cannot talk to me; it is not in her nature… She is and always will be a sorceress of the Angel Wing, We are so different, her and I, but she is all I have… lonely…_

_I doubt they think of me any more. A nameless face, buried in memory. Life will be much the same; there is no one who needs me…_

_I miss you…_

"Hey, Seifer, what's up?"

Seifer snapped out of his daze. "Raijin, how are you?"

"I'm good, ya know? Me and Ellone have just got engaged, ya know?"

Seifer almost laughed out loud.  Squall's delicate Omnisan with this big lug… at least no one would be able to get to her whilst he was around.

"That's great, man. You told Fujiin?"

"Yeh. Saw her on the way down here, ya know? It's so great!"

Raijin saw the sadness in Seifer's eyes. "It's never to late to make amends, ya know."

Seifer shot him a look. "What are you talking about?"

"That kid Aadeane. You've spent everyday over the last three months in this exact same spot jus' daydreamin' bout her!"

Seifer looked out over the 2f deck over to the east… the way to Esthar. "There's nothing I can do, Raijin. There's nothing I want to do. She wanted to go… I didn't force her. It was he choice."

Raijin stayed silent. Seifer, even after all this time, was still a mystery to him. He could never even think of leaving Ellone. She was his little treasure; everything he loved led to her. She was the sun, the moon…

"…The stars?"

Ellone walked towards Raijin and placed her tiny hand in his. "That's so sweet, my love."

She spotted Seifer and addressed him. "Seifer, how are you?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "Fine, Elle, fine…"

Ellone carefully judged his expressions. "…I went to see the Sorceress today."

Seifer looked at her. "How did you..?"

She smiled. "They're sending her away, Seifer. Out into space. Odine says it's safer if she's there."

"WHAT!"

"She's going to be blasted into space in her pod, only this time she wont be accompanied" Ellone explained calmly. "She will be sent in her sealed 'bubble' into space until she…"

Seifer couldn't hear the rest. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He simply could not believe it. Had he sent her to be doomed to a life of loneliness? She had once said it was her only fear. By Hyne, he did not wish this upon her.

Seifer left them without a word, and sped to the lift. What if it was too late? There was only one person he could turn to in this situation…

And he wasn't about to beg at him.

He turned away from the lift and back towards the 2f deck. He ran past Raijin and Ellone and jumped… it was the quickest way to the Ragnarok.

"Hey!" A voice called from above him. "You don't know how to pilot that thing, ya know? Wait there!"

Seifer looked back, only to see Raijin jump as he did, with Ellone over his shoulder. He landed awkwardly to stop Ellone getting hurt. She lifted him and kissed him fondly with such tenderness. Then she turned back to Seifer. "I'm coming too. I can talk to her, if I try."

Seifer groaned softly to himself. _So much for a one-man plan.___

"Heeeeeey! Whatcha doin'?" _Oh hyne, not more_. "Hi Selphie, Irvine"

"Yeah, what are you doin', Seifer?"

"I don't have time to explain. Selphie, you can fly this thing, right?"

She giggled. "Of course!!! As long as Irvy's by my side!"

"Right, no more people." shouted the irritated Seifer. "We gotta get going"

"WAIT!!!"

Seifer paused just long enough to see Rinoa speed towards the group. "I have to see Aadeane!"

He was in no mood to argue. Instead he turned his back on the group and sped towards the Ragnarok.

_"_Hey!!! Hey Seifer!! Wait up!!!"


	5. Sweetest Reverie

Part Five

The world looked so beautiful from afar. The greens, the blues, the white mists of clouds… Seifer wondered if she could see them.

"Can you see them, my love?"

He could not believe he had said that out loud. Yet it felt… right. Comfortable.

"Do you like the colours, dearest Aadeane?"

"She's been wanting to talk to you, too" a voice called out from the back of the passenger room. Seifer turned round to se Ellone standing there, her fair face distraught with concern. "She's been waiting…"

He turned back to the window. How dare she interfere. This was none of her business. It wasn't any of their business. It was between him and Aadeane.

"You know, I can let you see her, if you want…" Ellone continued, coming closer and closer to her fellow orphan. "She misses you… She can take you somewhere safe, where you can be together in your dreams."

Seifer looked at her. Ellone could do it… especially if Rinoa was here to help her. He could see Aadeane, hold her like before… What if she was angry at him? What would he do?

He had to find out.

"Do it Ellone. I have to know."

************************************************

_"Where are you, my love?"_

_"I'm….here. With you"_

_"I cannot see you"_

_"No… but… I'm here"_

_"…What is it?"_

_"…You called me your 'love'"_

_"You are, Seifer. You always were. I knew it always, though I know you didn't"_

_"…I…I-"_

_"Don't speak, my love…just wait…"_

Seifer rose gently from his strange slumber. Cautiously he blinked, noticing the bright , warm light. He… he had heard her voice… where was he? Where was _She_?

"Aadeane?!!?" he called out in vain, striding over flowers, crushing them as he called out again and again. "AADEANE!"

Suddenly he stopped.

From the distance he heard something… something beautiful. Her voice…

Not too far away, if he could hear her… it was a tune… a song, he could hear the words… he finally took note of his surroundings… it was a forest, a beautiful forest… with a path. He could hear her… he raced down the path, his heart pounding. _Why did he feel like this? Why was he running?_

He didn't stop himself. The song was getting stronger, he could start to make out the words _"Once you had gold, once you had silver, then came the rain, out of the blue…Ever and always, always and ever… no-one can promise a dream come true… Time gave both darkness and dreams to you…"_

It was beautiful. Like he'd always imagined her voice to be, soft deep and strong… he could hear the next verse:

_"Now you can see, spring becomes autumn, leaves become gold, falling for you… ever and always, always and ever… no-one can promise a dream come true… Time gave both darkness and dreams to you"_

He could see her. Past the tree in front of him, she sat, entwined in her surroundings, singing like an angel. He was more beautiful than he had ever remembered her. 

_"What is that dark shadow around you? Why not take hope in the new day… ever and always, Always and ever… no-one can promise a dream come true… Time gave both darkness and dreams to you…"_

Slowly he came towards her. She extended her hand for him to take it, but found he could not. Instead he stood and watched her. She spoke.

"That song. It was for you…"

He sat opposite her, still unable to touch her.

"…It's telling you that no matter how lost you think you are, however much you have lost, you mustn't give up. You will be given a second chance, Seifer. You just have to recognise it."

She leaned close, stroking his scar tenderly. Her touch burnt like fire.

"No matter what mistakes you've made in the past." 

She came in closer and softly kissed him. A small tear escaped from Seifer's left eye. The more he wept, the closer he brought her into him, until he was broken down into sobs, holding her tightly to his heart.

*************************************

Rinoa came into the passenger room and stood by Ellone. "Elle? What's happening?"

The young brunette shrugged "I… I don't know," she confessed, taking a step back from Seifer's lifeless form. "They… have something, I don't know what. It binds them… by Hyne, Rinoa… Please help me bring him back!!!"

Seifer gasped as he held a sleeping Aadeane close to him. Something was wrong. He held her tighter as the feeling got more intense; like a tearing feeling, deep in his soul.

"No!!! Elle!! Not yet, please not yet…"

Aadeane woke and held him back. "Promise me you'll come for me!!!" she screamed, gripping his grey coat as she was torn in two. "Promise, Seifer!!!!"

The pain of the feeling got worse. "Aadeane!!!!!!!"

_"I promise" _


	6. The Truth

Part Six

He had been searching for days. Why couldn't he find her? It was so easy for Squall and Rinoa; they _knew_… Seifer had no idea where she was. He'd promised her he'd find her…

Again he turned and looked out over the world. A single tear rolled down his perfect face.

"Where are you?"

"He's not doing well."

Rinoa had called a meeting in the passenger room for all of the passengers on the Ragnarok.She flitted between all of them, making sure they were not loud enough for Seifer to hear them. "He can't deal with being away from her, and we can't find her"

Ellone buried her head into him hands. "We need to find her. You don't understand. She's too important to be left to die… If we don't find Aadeane, you'll have to fight 'her' again"

Selphie suddenly took interest. "What do you mean her…"

"I… I can't say"

"Tell us! For the sake of Hyne, Ellone!"

"I can't, dammit!"

Raijin stepped forward and took his lover's hand. "Elle, honey, if ya know anything that, ya know, could help us, you just gotta say…"

She burst into loud sobs and hung her fragile frame over her protector. He sheltered her fondly… he could not imagine what Seifer felt.

Irvine too felt the same as Raijin. What would he do without Selphie? It was hard enough when they took her away from the orphanage… every day he'd sit on the beach, looking out over the oceans to dream of where she might be…

To never see her now would be torture.

He looked at her again. Even when she was dogged down in sadness, she never lost her sparkle. He wondered how Seifer could cope, if he never saw her again…

He caught Selphie's gaze as she flashed him a dazzling smile. He knew what that smile meant. It meant "I love you, Irvine Kinneas. Not just yesterday and today but tomorrow too." She'd told him that once, before the war had ended. Before they'd made their relationship public. "Remember that when I smile at you like this…"

Hyne, he could feel the tears prick his eyes. Quietly he left the room, trying not to let the others see his tears…

He walked out of the room, holding himself high in case they followed him. When he was sure no one was with him, he sunk to the floor, almost motionless. It was dumb, he knew that… why was he crying? This was Seifer's fight… but just thinking of his pain made him think about loosing Selphie… his only fear.

"You have no right to cry, Kinneas"

Irvine looked up quickly. Seifer stood over him, his face as harsh as when he had faced them in Galbadia.

Irvine stood up suddenly, wiping his tears in shame. But when he looked closer at Seifer's emerald eyes, he noticed they were a blood-shot red also.

"You… you've been…"

"Yeh, well, wouldn't you?"

Irvine smiled slightly… maybe Seifer was showing his feelings more. "Yeh I would. I couldn't bear loosing Selphie…"

"You probably won't have to deal with it for a long time. Of course, she may die on a mission, but that's a risk both of you take every day. You will never _loose _her. She'll always be Selphie Tilmitt, the sweet bubbly girl everyone loved. Aadeane may change beyond recognition in a day… inherit her mothers ways, and I would have to face her myself. Only one other person can understand me…"

"… and you're not about to talk to him, I know. But he forgave you, Seifer, maybe it is time to forgive him"

Suddenly Rinoa burst in on them. "Praise Hyne! Seifer, we've found her!"

It was no more than a spot in the distance, a softly gleaming piece of silver… but it was her, there was no mistaking.

"So what do we do, Seifer?"

He turned to Irvine. "What else? I'm gonna free her."

He turned towards the airlock.

"Seifer! Are you crazy? She'll suffocate! Wait!"

He wasn't listening. He started to put on the spacesuit, checking it's stats.

"_Ragnarok? Ragnarok? Do you read_?"

Everyone paused… that wasn't…?

"_Seifer! Respond! It's me, Squall_"

Seifer swore and went back towards the bridge. He lent over the microphone.

"Squall? It's Seifer"

He heard the microphone being snatched away. _"Seifer, we've been worried sick about you!  We're in Esthar, where the hell are you?"_

Quistis.

"Yeh, Quisty. We're in space. We've found Aadeane."

Another shuffle.

_"Vat are you doink? Iz you release de sorceress, who knows vat vill happen?"_

Seifer couldn't believe it. "Quite frankly, Odine, I don't give a shit. And neither should you! She's your child!"

_"Yees, but it iz more complicated! Do you not know who she iz?"_

Seifer stared at the radio, motionless.

Another shuffle on the airwaves. This time Edea spoke.

_"Seifer, Aadeane is Ultimecia's mother."_

_Ultimecia's__ mother. How?_

Seifer had not moved from the bridge. Rinoa stood outside, watching him. It didn't shock her, somehow… maybe she already knew, deep down. But what she couldn't work out was who was Ultimecia's father?

Maybe deep down she knew that, too.

She went over to where he sat. "Seifer?" she asked, placing her arm on his shoulder. "Seifer? Are you okay?"

He didn't look at her. Maybe he needed more time…

As she turned away, she heard him say. "I'm going to get her"

She turned back to him. "What?"

He looked into her eyes, a dangerous expression on his face. "I said I'M… GOING… TO …GET …HER. Got it?"

"But… but Seifer!!!"

"Rinoa, I'm not a hero. I don't care about what danger I'm putting the world in; I don't care about how dangerous she is. I can't go through my life without her. Not anymore"

He ran back towards the airlock and quickly added his helmet. "Keep by the radio, Rinoa."

He drifted towards her, his heart pounding. How would he get her back to the ship? He hadn't thought this through. Perhaps he could free her, and die here with her…

The closer he got, the less ideas he had. When he reached her, he could think of nothing but how peaceful she looked, resembling how she slept in his arms after he dreamed of her. She was motionless, beautiful. Like a painting.

_"Seifer! Seifer, can you hear me?"_

Damn. "Yeh, Rinn, I can hear you"

_"Good! We're gonna steer Ragnarok closer to you. Then we can bring her on board. Just hang on!"_

Great. Hang on. Just have to watch her whilst she's trapped in this bubble, lonely and scared.

He wondered what she was thinking, there on her own… He wished he could kiss her again, feel her breath close to him… he softly touched the barrier, fancying he could feel her orchid skin under his fingers rather than the thick layers of glass and his suit. _Aadeane, my love, soon we'll be together again, whether its in this life or the next, I won't leave you. Ever._

In the distance he could see the Ragnarok's form become more clear. _Soon, my love…_

Ellone paced the Ragnarok "Rinoa, what news?"

Rinoa smiled softly. "He's there with her."

The older girl's face erupted into a large smile. "Thank Hyne… we would have all been lost."

Rinoa's smile disappeared. "Elle, why didn't you tell us?"

Her smile faded also. "It… it wasn't my place. Wasn't theirs either." she sighed as she unveiled her secret. "She's Ultimecia's mother, or will be, at least. She can't change that. All that she can change is if Ultimecia is good or bad."

"But surely… if she was left in space to die, she wouldn't be able to…"

"Then Ultimecia would be born from some other woman, and Aadeane would speak to her and drive her insane with malevolent words. Even if she didn't mother her physically, she would mother her in every other aspect. And there is only one other candidate for a surrogate mother…"

"Who…?"

She knew from the look on Ellone's face.

"Me…? How…?"

"You are the Angel Wing sorceress, her parallel. She received her Raven Feather powers from you. She has a bond with you that will never die. She would give the child to you and Squall, and Ultimecia would inherit both your power and hers. She would have all the power a sorceress could ever dream of…more than any being should have. That is why she took away the power you received from Adel, she saw you as a threat. She had that power when she fought you. I don't want you to go through that again."

She cradled Rinoa as she sunk to the ground. "This must be a shock, I know…"

"I… I killed my daughter?"

"No! She wasn't your daughter, you must understand that. She's not like Yuna, she is not of you. Ultimecia was- _will be_- from Aadeane. She will have white hair, pale skin… the only think that she would inherit from you would be her amber eyes when her sorceress power erupted. That is an Angel Wing trait. If she is only Aadeane's, she will have the red eyes of the Raven Feather sorceress."

"But… but when I…"

"You had no choice, Rinn! Don't you understand? She's not yours!"

"…I…"

"Let go"

Seifer looked over his shoulder, knowing what he would see. The Ragnarok's airlock opened and came towards them. He gripped the capsule that held his love and waited…

 "Seifer, aren't you gonna eat anything?"

Selphie cautiously approached him. "It's been aaaaaages since you last had a bite!"

He wasn't in the mood for her chirpy disposition. "Go away, Tilmitt." he seethed, not even looking at her. "Unless you have an idea of how to open this thing, I suggest you stay outta my way."

Selphie could take a hint… sorta. "Weeeell, okay, I'll go… but we have established contact with Esthar…"

Seifer leapt from where he say. "What? Really? Any news?"

Selphies smile evaporated. "Well, not as such. Sir Laguna's on the case to find something out from the sorceress memorial, but Odine's told 'em not to divulge any info. But hey, that's progress, right?"

Seifers excitement disappeared. "Get out" he said sharply. Selphie did not need to be told twice.

_Where did it go wrong, Aadeane?  _he asked the dormant figure in front of him. _Why didn't I recognise how much I loved you? How did I not see your pain at the memorial? What was I trying to prove? That I didn't need anyone?_

He reached out and traced her face through the glass. _Why did I react like that? Aadeane…_

"Aadeane…"

"But you don't understand, Uncle Laguna!!! If we don't release her, all will be lost!"

Ellone desperately tried to convey the situation to her beloved "Uncle"

"Elle, honey! I don't understand!"

Rinoa launched herself at the radio. "Lemme speak to Squall!"

Shuffle.

"Rinn? Honey? What's going on?"

"We need to free Aadeane. Odine's got it all wrong. If Ultimecia is born of Aadeane then she'll be no threat. Please, trust me."

There was a pause. "I know how to free her."

Rinoa came into the airlock to see Seifer in exactly the same spot as Selphie left  him. "Erm… Seifer. I can free her now.. If…if you want"

"Don't get my hopes up."

She walked over to the capsule. "Fi… Fithos… Lusec… Wecos… Vinosec."

A latch opened.

"Cantabilee… Fantantis… Udeyca… Lamari"

Another.

"Now… it should…"

Rinoa reached out to Aadeane. Suddenly the Raven Feather's eyes shot open.

They were red.

"Oh, Hyne, Seifer! Move!!"

Seifer looked up towards her. "Aadeane?"

She didn't hear.

Aadeane shot an arm out and gripped onto Rinoa. She screamed with pain, calling out "Seifer" over and over again…

He did not think. He raised Hyperion to his fighting position and attacked.

Aadeane reflected it effortlessly. "You would kill the women that wouldst be your wife? You would kill the women that wouldst be my mother?"

_Ultimecia…_

Seifer lowered the gun blade for a brief moment. Her… daughter… Aadeane would be his… would that make him…?

"My knight cannot turn against me! What of your dream, Sir Seifer? Will you live it out, or will you shrink away from your destiny as always?"

Seifer gritted his teeth. "I am not your knight, Ultimecia. That is long gone."

"Then will you strike your daughter?"

She had said it. It must be true. "Let go, Ultimecia."

She became enraged. "No!!!! If mother goes free, so does my ultimate power!! I will not die!!!"

Seifer knew what he had to do…

Wait.

He looked past Ultimecia. The bond around Aadeane was thawing… if it continued to thaw, Aadeane would be free, and Ultimecia would no longer exist…

"Fight, man" screamed the terrifying voice. "Or would you have me kill both the women you have loved in your lifetime?" 

"Why fight you? You are my daughter, it would be wrong!"

Aadeane's face twisted. "Then what would you do, Almasy?"

"This" the low-level fire brewed in his hand. He shot it at Aadeane's form. The bond around her started to free at an alarming rate. Aadeane's body let out a horrifying scream, twisting Rinoa's neck before slumping to the ground.

He ran over to Aadeane's crumpled body. "Aadeane? Honey, wake up! We gotta help Rinn!"

The body slowly stirred. "S-Seifer?"

He smiled at her and breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, it's me. We have to help Rinoa…"

"Oh Hyne…" Aadeane scrambled over. "What… what happened…?"

"Ultimecia came… she wanted to prevent you from being freed, so that she could have her full power again."

"I have to…"

"Can you cure her?"

I have to, Seifer!" Tears started running down her face at an alarming rate. She started to cast full-life on the lifeless form… it was more difficult… this was a _sorceress_…. She pushed the spell further… it _had _to work….

Rinoa started to stir. Aadeane led out a yelp of joy and held the sorceress close. "I'm… I'm so sorry Rinn… it wasn't me, It was her…"

Rinoa opened her eyes slowly. "Where… where's Squall? Where is he?!! Tell me!!!"

Seifer felt her forehead. "She's got a fever. Aadeane, we have to go back to Esthar"

Selphie steered the ship slowly into landing on the airbase. She could see them all waiting; Qustis, Squall, Laguna, Odine and the eighteen month old Yuna, who was being cradled in the arms of Kiros. She ran out of the Ragnarok towards Squall.

"Rinn's sick" she panted, pointing towards the ship. "In there"

Squall ran as fast as he could.. He could not loose her again… 

There she lay, on the floor, twisted over the weeping form of Aadeane. He scooped her up and carried her out.

He was greeted by the shocked faces of his fathers company. "Don't just stand there, father!" he hissed. "Get help!"

"Where am I?"

Rinoa woke suddenly, panic taking over her. Slowly she recognised her surroundings… Balamb Garden Infirmary…

"Rinoa? Mrs Leonheart, can you hear me…?"

Who was that… she looked through bleary eyes, recognising that unmistakable form.

"Dr Kadowaki? It is you, isn't it?"

She smiled down on her patient. "Yes, it's me. Quistis and Cid are here also."

Slowly the others came into view. Rinoa smiled weakly and tried to get up.

"No!" cried out Quistis, rushing towards her. "It's far to dangerous, you haven't eaten for over a week!"

"Why… why am I here, Quisty?"

"You remember freeing Aadeane?"

"Yes"

"Ultimecia came back and possessed her before she was fully freed. She wanted to stop the process before Aadeane was out of her frozen state. If Aadeane had been freed-"

"- then Ultimecia would not have inherited my powers also… I understand. But why am I here…?"

"Ultimecia broke your neck before she was banished from this reality. Aadeane revived you, though she was still weak…"

Cid butted in "Extraordinary girl. She's only just left your side today. She was so worried about you that she stayed with you, day and night, even though she was not well herself. She had to go today to sleep-"

"Sleep?"

"I did say, she was here day _and _night…"

Rinoa contemplated this… she had stayed through all that time? She had saved her life…

"I.. I can't believe it!" she whispered. "She did all that for me?"

Quistis spoke again. "Well, yes… I mean she didn't have many friends at Garden, but you understood her… She looked upon you as her best friend."

"R-really? I've…" Rinoa blushed. "I've never really had a 'best' friend before… by Hyne, I have to do something for her!!"

Cid nodded in agreement. "Yes, she deserves something to recognise her return and triumphs… how about we get Selphie t organise something?"

"Hey, I wanna help too! After all, she is my best friend!" Rinoa laughed, propping herself further up the bed.

"Let's do it!"


	7. Home

Part Seven

"Seifer, where are we going? I need to go see Rinoa-"

"Shut up and enjoy the ride, Aidy!"

She threw a puzzled look from underneath her blindfold. "What did you just call me?"

Seifer blushed… he was glad there was no one there to see him.

"Erm, Aidy. I thought it was kinda.. You know… cute. You like it?"

She giggled softly. "Yeah, I really do! Now tell me mister, where are we going?"

He sighed and pulled her closer. "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, will it? Now shut up and remember, you are entirely at my mercy…"

"I can see your pleasured little smirk in my mind…"

He took her further towards the Quad. Aadeane could hear the faint murmurs of the part goers. She stopped dead in her tracks

"Seifer, what's going on? I can hear people."

"Don't worry.. It'll be fine."

He took her hand and led her gently into the newly decorated hall. She was aware of the light; a sudden reddish glow that surrounded her.

Seifer looked at Rinoa and Selphie, who were brimming with excitement. They nodded at him, indicating to take the blindfold off.

Aadeane couldn't believe her eyes.

Everywhere she looked there were people smiling at her, clapping and cheering, she noticed that up in the rose glow of the ceiling a banner hung. On it was written "Welcome Home Aadeane!"

Home. She had a home. A large smile formed on her face as Rinoa hugged her fondly, ushering her towards the stage.

Aadeane followed her, still puzzled… she watched Rinn closely as Cid presented her to speak. Rinoa smiled one last time at her new best friend and stepped up to the microphone…

"Erm, testing… can you guys hear me? Yeah? Good, 'cause what I have to say is really important. Now, as many of you know, I'm a Sorceress. The Angel Wing sorceress, If you want to hang on details… just over a year ago Aadeane came here to study from Esthar. Now, she probably never told any of you, but she is also a Sorceress, the Raven Feather sorceress. It felt so great to have someone here who understood me; what I was feeling as a young sorceress, how difficult it was… she may have received her powers just after me, but she received them when she was just ten years old. I for one can't imagine what that felt like. And if that wasn't enough, around three months ago she got sent back to Esthar to be sealed; alone for all her life so they could delay the Sorceress's power from transferring to another. When they said she was to be blasted into space we all decided we had to rescue her. It was a dangerous mission, during which Aadeane saved my life…" she paused for a moment  to smile at Aadeane, whom she noticed was crying.

"Anyway, what I guess I'm trying to say is… tonight isn't just about welcoming back another student. It's about welcoming back a hero, and introducing a new Sorceress. I hope that we can dispel all preconceptions of our kind together, by helping you and making your lives easier. That's all we want to do, help you. Now, here, for your enjoyment, I present Aadeane Olab."

Enjoyment? Aadeane suddenly realised she could hear the faint sound of strings… oh no…!

"You see" continued Rinoa, smiling and dragging Aadeane onto the stage. "My best friend here is rather a talented singer, and has long admired the work of my late mother…"

Aadeane's face seemed to turn ten times paler at the thought of…

"So she's gonna sing for you now, folks! _Aren't you, Aadeane?"_

She looked around the room, dumbfounded. Instead of replying, she closed her eyes and began…

_"Whenever sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever sad my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar…"_

She could see the looks that circulated the room… they…. Liked her?

"_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?___

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh, did you ever know?_

_That I had mine on you…"_

She spotted Seifer in the crowd and smiled to herself… _This ones__ for you_…

_"Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer"_

The rest of the song seemed like a blur. She could see all of her friends dancing together; Quistis had joined Laguna and they were dancing closely in silence, Fujiin was with Zell, giggling with him as he held her close, Squall had retrieved Rinoa and was dancing with her, Irvine was tickling Selphie and making her laugh so much she was turning blue, and Ellone and Raijin…

They were her favourite to watch.

Raijin held her tiny white hand close to his heart, leaning down to whisper to her fondly. He kissed the ring she wore on her finger softly, and led her to dance. Both were lost in each other as they danced with their eyes closed…

Maybe one day…

Well, today was as good as any other day!

The song came to an end, and Aadeane left the stage to join Seifer. She kissed him fondly and whispered in his ear "I've requested a song for us"

Seifer drew her in as the song began… such a familiar melody… suddenly he recognised it.

"The… the song you sang to me!!!"

She grinned. "Yes, I recorded it years ago. I thought I'd rekindle the memory of your kiss…"

_no-one__ can promise a dream come true… Time gave both darkness and dreams to you"_

Seifer thought of that line… maybe he would have to let go of his romantic dream, but now he had found a new place to be happy; here in the arms of the woman he loved…

Aadeane thought it through carefully, looking into his deep eyes. Mother always said his eyes were beautiful… It was going to be difficult, she knew that. Seifer would find it hard to deal with his daughter being the woman who would destroy him, but she couldn't think of any of that. All she could think of was how much she cared for him, how much she wanted him to be hers forever.

She lent into his embrace and whispered to him softly… "Seifer, will you be my knight?"

He stared at her, unable to contemplate it. "…what?" was all he could muster. She leant into him, nuzzling against his chest. "Sir Seifer, stay with me forever."

At that moment, all of the memories he had held to him vanished. Now all that mattered was the future, and all his memories would be of his own little orchid, Aadeane.

~FINIS~

Well, I have one thing to say; SAP!!!! Lol but I love it I must admit!!!! I do not own the characters cept for Aadeane, Songs are performed Faye Wong and Enya. I love Seifer. Aadeane is nothing like me. She likes Rinoa :P.

Balamb hot dogs rule. Zell pisses me off cos he nicks them all. Ultimecia could be Aadeane/Rinoa's daughter, as she not going to be born for another 15 years, will not receive her powers/go apeshit for another 16 years after that and also she will not plot to end the world for even longer! Teehee, I like positive feedback/slight criticism, but no nasty msgs please!!!

©Deathalletta- Rae Leaver


End file.
